Tangled
by green eyed dragon
Summary: REDONE! Draco has to make an important decision. Something inside him decides to help and make it for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story; they are property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song; it is property of maroon 5. Plot is mine!

Author's note: **This story has been redone! **Don't ask me why…I just saw it and wondered. It's much better in my opinion. Tell me what you think

**Tangled  
**  
Draco folded and placed another shirt into his trunk. He bent to pick up the last one from his drawer and saw something tumble out of it. He picked it up and eyed it sadly.

'Harry's necklace,' Draco thought. He held the necklace up to the light and saw the shiny green gem sparkle. "The color of his eyes."

Draco sighed, clipped the necklace on and hid it beneath his shirt. He turned around to open a new drawer and finish packing.

_I'm full of regret  
For all the things that I have done and said  
And I don't know if it will ever be ok to show  
__My face round here  
__Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

He climbed on top and sat on his trunk, to force it closed. He locked it, and then panting from the effort of closing the trunk, looked around his dorm one last time. He gazed at all the draperies and chandeliers around his room.

He walked around, running his hands along the satin sheets. He flopped on his bed and stretched out. After today, he would never see it again. He had so many memories in this bed.

He reached up and dragged and pillow down, hugging it to his body. He inhaled and a familiar smell came rushing out at him.

_Would you ever turn your head and look  
__See if I'm gone  
__Cause I fear_

Harry's smell. Draco could almost see the boy lying beneath him, wriggling and muttering all the obsene things he wanted to do to the blonde.

Draco could feel his eyes start to burn in the back fromthreatening tears.

"No, not again. Don't think of him," he scolded himself. "Harry's your past."

'Soon you will become a new man, then you won't have to worry about feelings, or anyone else except yourself and getting whatever you want.' Draco remembered Lucius' exact words in the invitation

He walked over to the bathroom sink and splashed water on his face. He looked in the mirror, adjusted his hair and put his trademark smirk in place.

Leaning over the sink as he was, the necklace revealed itself and Draco lost the smirk. His face turned to a frown as he saw the swinging pendant.

_There is nothing left to say to you  
__That you wanna hear  
__That you wanna know  
__I think I should go  
__The things I've done are way too shameful_

He quickly put the necklace back inside his shirt and regained his composure. He checked his mirror once more and walked over to his window seat.

He lifted himself up and hugged his knees to his chest. Looking in the glass, he saw his own image reflected back. He saw a blonde boy who looked confident but his eyes said otherwise. He also saw something green sparkling in the glass.

Draco scowled and pulled on the necklace, ripping it clear off his neck and throwing it on the bed. He turned back to the window. After today, he would be a "real man" in his father's opinion.

Something inside him told him that he didn't want to be that "real man". He reassured himself he did, but it was tough.

_You're just an innocent  
__A helpless victim of a spider's web  
__And I'm and insect  
__Going after anything that I can get  
__So you'd better turn your head and run  
__And don't look back  
__Cause I fear_

He wanted to go back to the times when he was with the one person he ever showed love to, Harry. He remembered everything about Harry so well.

He knew that you could see whatever Harry was thinking about by looking into his eyes, sort of like windows into his mind. He also remembered the softness of Harry's hair, and that if you kissed him on his neck, right underneath his ear, you would elicit the most delicious moan from him.

Draco was truly happy, but he had to go and ruin it, because he knew it couldn't last.

_There is nothing left to say  
__To you  
__That you wanna hear that you wanna know _

Draco sneered. 'Yea, right. Lucius made sure it couldn't last.'

_I think I should go  
__The things I've done are way too shameful _

He rubbed at his eyes again to relieve the burning and fixed his loose hair. He pulled his wand out and levitated his trunk in the air. Taking one last look around his dorm, and with something screaming at him to stop, he shut the door.

He steered his trunk through Hogwarts, managing not to hit anyone on the way. He pushed the front door open and looked out on the scene.

He saw the big black carriage waiting for him. His trunk dropped. Not even his mother had come to welcome him home. Just the one house elf.

The elf snapped his fingers and Draco saw his trunk disappear. He turned and looked at Hogwarts' tall towers and the many windows, wondering if a certain green-eyed boy was watching him.

"Draco wait!" The blonde had two options, neither of which could be easy.

One: he could keep walking towards the carriage and forget everything.

Two: he could turn around and run into the arms of his past.

He stood contemplating for a second and even though that thing inside him wouldn't shut up, made his decision. He went to take another step toward the carriage when he felt a hand on his shoulder before his foot touched the ground.

_And I have done you so wrong  
__Treated you bad  
__Strung you along  
__Shame on myself I don't know how I got so tangled up._

"Draco?" The blonde sighed turned around to meet the boy with green eyes that had been the subject of his every dream and nightmare.

Harry smiled at him, but it was lost when he saw Draco's face. "What's going on? You going somewhere?"

"Home."

"Home? But…Why? I thought this was your home." Harry's eyes searched Draco's frantically. The blonde carefully avoided him.

"Because it's my seventeenth birthday in a few days and I have a future involving staying with my family and the dark mark. You knew that." Draco looked what he hoped was uncaringly at Harry.

"But I thought we decided you weren't going to get it?" Harry asked with a hint of desperation.

"Things change Potter." Draco looked at the ground, willing the burning behind his eyes to stop.

"No, not this fast," Harry closed the distance to Draco and stroked his cheek. "The way I feel about you didn't."

Draco looked up in alarm. "But...how? After all that happened? After all I did to you, I thought you..."

Harry smiled sadly and shook his head. He hesitantly put his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer until his body was flush with Draco's. He looked into Draco's eyes once before closing his and pressing his lips to the blonde's. Draco didn't kiss him back and looked at Harry in alarm when he pulled back.

"What…what's wrong Draco?" Harry bit his lip and looked imploringly into Draco's eyes while playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Realization hit Draco hard.

His parents hadn't come to make sure he got home safely. It didn't even seem that they wanted him home. Yet…

Here Harry was, vulnerable to rejection and he was still there, standing in Draco's way to make sure he wouldn't leave him. Harry was the one who needed him. Harry was the one who cared about him.

And Draco was an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

"Fuck me," Draco muttered. Harry looked at him as if he considered taking him up on the offer.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and smiled. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Draco smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips against Harry's forcefully. The other boy responded with vigor, slipping his tongue in Draco's mouth. Draco growled and moved his hands lower, pulling Harry even closer.

Draco pulled back smiling at Harry. Harry reached his hand around and caressed Draco's cheek as the blonde spoke to the house elves, all the while keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Tell father and mother that I will not be coming home. Not now. Not ever."

THE END.

Please review!


End file.
